Another Tails XXX Cream story
by Force point master
Summary: While Tails gets used to his new and changing body. he gets advice from a few female freinds of his. Plenty of Lemons, chapter 5 is up
1. Chapter 1

**Another Tails x Cream Story**

**Hello all this is my first story on and like the name implies it's a tails and cream story. Since this is my first story please excuse any minor blemishes in my wrighting and dont flame me to bad. Note I Like wrighting sonic stories so expect plenty of those from me in the future.**

Chapter 1: a fox named tails  
>the two taild fox slowly started to drift back into reality after a good nights rest he felt the cold rain dripping onto his face as it slowly pourd down from the sky above he started to breath in the fresh cool morning air as he arose from the grass he lay in he looked around recaping on the events that took place the night before<p>

_Flash back__  
>he and cream had gone out for a picnic under the stars together to cream it was just a friendly gesture, but to tails it was something a little more, he didn't know why he suddenly had these feelings for the now 8 year old cream colored rabit but whenever he was near her he felt a strange uncontrolable happiness come over him.<br>while on there picnic they played some card games, board games, and even played a game of tag. after a while of playing, eating, and running around they ended up sleeping under the stars._

tails made his way to his workshop/house in the mystic ruins (he had just recently finished assembling a housing addition to his workshop with the extra land he owend yet never used previously) he stoped in his tracks when he saw a blue blur speed by him barely missing him, seconds later he heard a familliar female voicescreaming at the top of her lungs SSSOOOOONNNIIIIIICCCC! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! Tails followed sound of her voice and found amy dressed in a black and pink strapless dress. "Hey Amy how you doing" Tails said in a cheerful voice, "fine, but when i told sonic that we had to go visit my parents he started whining and complaining about how annoying my little brothers are, and how he would rather hang himself then listen to Neo constantly talk or collin constantly whine, So he ran off trying to avoid me and the inevetable". "I bet I can get sonic to go with you if I talk to him" "that would be nice, thanks tails""no problem" he said rubing the back of his head. "So when will I be seeing my future Neice or Nephew?" "HUH?""you heard me tails when am I going to be an ant"? Amy said teasingly "I... UHH" "What, you thought I didn't know about your little crush" Tails became bright red he didn't no how to respond "Amy i'm... i'm only 10". "so... i'm 14 and i'm married, besides earth rules dont apply to us mobians. "We...WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION" Tails yelled  
>Amy started laughing out loud then apoligized for bringing it up.<p>

they started up the way to tails house talking about how annoying sonic could be, but tails was still botherd about somegthing Amy said. "Amy" " yhea Tails" "does anybody else know" he asked rather shyly. "know what tales" she asked curiously, "you know about Cream" he said twidiling his thumbs, obvious redness forming in his cheeks. "Well besidess me... Rouge, Tikal, Silver, Sonic,sha..."DOES SHE KNOW" tails blurted in. Amy was a little taken aback by this but she managed to put out an awnser "no dont worry tails as far as i'm aware she knows nothing about this. Tails sighed in releif after hearing this.

"Hey Amy, shouldn't we be going after sonic right about now" "oh right, I forgot about him"

* * *

><p>"So tails why don't you tell her you like her" "well i'm just afraid she might not like me like the way I like her" he started to feel a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach as he imagined to ask her out. "Well sonic didn't like me the way I liked him before, but over time he changed his mind". "Well i'm not as open (obsessive) as you were" Tails interjected<p>

Later that day sonic agreed to going with amy this one and only time, and tails decided to go with them as one of sonics conditions.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Amy's house<span>**

"I cant believe Amy dragged me out here", sonic said in a rather annoyed tone

"It's not that bad", said tails as he suddenly heard a bang from the floor above followed by Neo screaming

"So tails, when are you going to hook up with Cream"? Sonic asked purposely trying to annoy the fox.

"UHH... not this again". Tails groane

"Alright, i'm sorry I brought it up tails" however the fox started thinking about the beautiful cream colored rabbit her sparkling eyes, her soft sweet smelling fur, her cute smile. he became engulfed in his fantasy

"Tails..."? "are you ok" ? "Tai..?" sonic stopped when he noticed tails was beginning to get a Boner, sonic bent over to tails and slapped him out of his self induced trance immediatly watching tails dick re-sheath itself under his fur

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR"! Tails yelled

"You were popping up when you were thinking about cream" sonic argued

"Popping up" ? tails said becoming very confused

"You Know getting an erection" Sonic said confused as to why tails didn't Know this

"A what" ? Tails asked more confused then ever

"You don't know what an erection is tails" sonic asked

"Nope' not a clue" Tails said, he may have been a man of science but he knew absolutely nothing about sex

"Well an erection... is when the penis becomes harder and longer" sonic explained slightly embarrassed about the subject

"Oh I Know what that is, I didn't know it was called that" Tails replied

"How about I get some people to teach you about sex" sonic asked

"Um... alright". tails said enthusiasticly

**Alright sorry the first chapter was so short but i promise the upcoming chapters will be longer and will include Lemons please reveiw. .Also when words are wrighten in parenthesise they are the speaking charectors thoughts**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Tails x Cream Story**

**Chapter 2: Blaze the Cat - Hotter Then Hell**

that night after he got home he had eaten dinner. brushed his teeth, then went to bed he was to tired to take a shower that night. The young fox started to dream about his favoritye cream colored rabbit. but was soon awakend by the feel of a tail brushing against his nose. As he awoke he looked up and noticed blaze over top of him with her beatiful ass in his face.

"Blaze what are you doing" Tails said feeling rather confused by her actions.

"Just trying to perk you up" she said seductivly "you know, Sonic told me you didn't know about sex so I decided I would teach you a little.

"Um... Ok Blaze" Tails said nervously. He then felt Blaze hand slowly rub the fur around his penis and Tails felt instant pleasure surging every time she made a circle. As soon as blaze saw his penis pop up she grabbed a hold of it and started strocking lightly listening to him moan in utter pleasure.

"You like this dont you"Blaze asked seductivly

"Uh.. mmm.. oh yhea, ohh.. Blaze.. dont stop"Tails managed to gasp.

"hmm, i'm not satisfied, I want you to beg me to continue" she said seductivly

"Ohh... Blaze please d... ohhh... don't s.. stop." Tails begged

"alright Tails scince you begged i'll give you a little reward" she said as she then began to lick the sensitive head of his penis causing him to moan even louder. the cat continued to twirl her tounge around his dick as she started to suck on the head.

"Oh Blaze I uh... feel something c-coming out" Tails groand

"good let it out tails, I want you to cum on my face" seconds later the fox let out a loud moan and blew his cum all over her face.

"good job tails you desrve a reward" she said as she started licking the remainig cum of his dick being rewarded by his moans.

"mmm... alright tails now it's your turn to make me feel good" She said smirking

"Um... ok, so does this mean that your going to teach me how" tails asked slightly blushing at his ignorance

"oh yhea, i'm going to teach you how to lick some good cunt" she said now getting in front of tails and spreading her legs apart revealing her wettining pussy. Tails started drooling at the sight of it, he then looked up and saw her huge breasts beggig to be let out of her purple jaket. He felt his instincs take over as he literaly riped the jaket of her chest revealing her deliciously large breasts.

"TAILS" Blaze Yelled

"I'm sorry blaze I don't know what came over me, I jus..."He started to stutter

"It's ok tails, just try to control yourself ok" she said try to make the fox feel better

"Ok tails I want you to lick and suck on my nipples" she said said as she started to feel his lips rap around her right nipple and slowly suck on it.

"Ohh... that feels so good Tails" She said as she felt his toung crawl lower on her body eventual reaching her soaking pussy.

"Umm... Blaze how should I ..." he said feeling a little unsure about how to aproach it.

"Tails I want you to lick the slit slowly for me then when istart to get louder you should stick your tounge inside of me and thrust it in and out then when I tell you to I want you to suck on my clit" she explaind

"Uhh... Blaze whats a clit" the young fox asked

" Ohh... right, it's that little bulb at the top of my pussy" She explaind

"Oh ok" he said as he then started to move his tounge over her pussy lips, savoring her delicious flavors.

" Ohh tails that feels so good p.. AH ... please keep g-going" she managed to say as the fox then started to lick her insides thrusting his tounge in and out of her sweet pussy, being rewarded by her moans.

" TAILS NOW" she scremed, and at that moment felt her pleasure maximize when tails then wraped his lips around her small clit and started to suck.

"AHH... TAILS PLEASE I'M CUMMING" she screamed as her juices then flooded into the young vulpines mouth.

"MMMM... Blaze you tasted realy good" he said licking his lips to signify how good she tasted

"Hmm... i'm glad you enjoid it tails" she said as she then started to exit his room "until next time"

Tails then fell asleep dreaming dreams of eating blazes pussy and having his cock sucked.

* * *

><p>Tails awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon as he slowly made his way downstairs to be greeted by none other then Cream and Vanilla<p>

"Oh hellow cream, hellow miss vanila what are you to doing here" he asked in a grogy voice having still just woken up

"Oh we just thought it would be nice to make you a delicious home coocked meal, Besides it's been a while scince me or mom have seen you" cream said in her usual perky voice

"Well that sounds nice, thank you" Tails said

"Your welcom now lets eat, cream can you get the plates" Vanilla asked

"sure mom" Cream said as she grabed the plates. The three of them then sat down to eat there meal wich to tails was a refreshing change from the frozen foods he usualy ate.

"mmm... this is realy good Vanilla" THe fox enthused

"I'm glad you like it Miles" she said, after there meal the three of them sat down on the couch and watched the first three harry potter movies. after that Cream sugested the three of them should go swimming in the lake near his house.

"Alright cream that sounds wondeful, how about we go home and get our bathung suites on and let give Tails some time to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Tails x Cream Story**

**Hello all sorry it took so long to update, I just got back to school and right off the bat got stuck with a ton of reveiw****(stupid French class), but I promise i'll try to update faster.**

**Chapter 3: Taste of vanilla**

"Alright tails do you want to head out to the lake here in the mystic ruins or emerald coast at station square" vanilla asked

"How about we go the extra mile and head out to emerald coast" tails sugested

"alright tails then lets get going" Vanilla said as the three of them headed to the beach.

* * *

><p>after reaching the beach cream ran out to the sand and started to build a sand kingdom with a castle and a series of buildings.<br>Tails was about to head out to the water when a certain rabbit moved in front of him.

"uhh miss vanila can I head out to the water" tails asked wondering why miss vanilla wasn't letting him go

"not yet tails I want you to follow me into the hotel" vanilla said seductivly

"but what about cream"Tails asked a little worried about her

"Dont worry tails she'll be fine, now come on" she said as she lead him into the hotel. ounce inside she headed up to sonics room and opend th door allowing tails to enter.

"umm... miss vanila I dont think sonic is here" tails said

"I know thats why I brought you here tails" she said seductivly as she started to removeher bikini top revealing her breasts. the rabbit then moved over to the fox and started to make out with the young kit. vanilla noticed tails prick pop up and started to rub slowly and licking the tip.

"ohh miss v-vanilla p...please more" Tails moand

"mmm you like that, then you'll love this" vanilla said as she started messasging his dick with her breasts.

"ohh... yes, p-lease more" he said being consumed by the plesure

"ohhh... miss vanila I eh... think i'm gonna c-cum" Tails said as his cum sprayed all over vanillas face and in her mouth.

"mmm... come on tails, i want you to eat my pussy" she said as the young fox started lapping up her soaking cunt being rewarded by vanillas moans. the young fox took his time savoring her flavors and taking in her scent. enjoying every lick.

"Ohh tails... more" vanilla moand as tails licked her insides thrusting in and out of her dripping pussy and playing with her clit using his fingers.

ohh... GOD... Tails i'm GONNA CUM" Vanillz screamed in utter eccstacy as her juices pourd out into the kitsunes mouth.

"Alright tails come over here I want you to put some of this on your dick" she said handing him a bottle of lube

"Alright" he said slightly unsure about doing it.

"O.K I want you to fuvk my ass tails, and i want it hard" she said spreding her ass cheeks revealing her anus.

"umm o.k." he said putting his dick near her entrance

"Alright now shove your dick in me and start thrusting when I give the signal" she said as tails then rammed his dick deep in her ass.

"AHHH... alright start thrusting" she said cringing through the pain. Tails then began to slowly thrust into her ass feeling her tight walls wrap around his dick.

"Ohh God your so-ohhh tight it feels sooo good"tails moand feeling presure build in his dick.

"Ohhh... tails I'm Gonna CUMMM" vanilla moand feeling her cum pour out of her unbeleivably wet pussy

"I'm cumming to vanilla" tails moand thrusting in one more time and releasing his cum deep in her ass and then removed his dick watching his cum flow out of her ass.

"alright lets head down to the beach and check on cream" vanilla said as she put her bathing suite on.

"o.k." tails said as they made there way out of sonics hotel room.

**Alright I know that chapter was slightly shorter then others and i'm sorry about that but i'm working at putting more chapters into the story. In fact after some lunch I will add another chapter so it should be up prety soon. please reveiw. also thanks to dragonhell for giving me the inspiration to wright this chapter so thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Tails x Cream Story**

**Helow all i'm sorry for taking so long for this one, but my computer crashed on me and i wasn't able to wright for a while so sorry, but i'm back and ready to wright I have decided that this chapter will have a guast apperance by none other then everyones favorite slut Rouge the bat, and i'm bringing blaze back into the chapter. Also incase you might have noticed my last 2 chapters were pretty poorly made so i'm gonna try to make this one better alright. Also PLEASE REVEIW. I personally love any and all reviews. Also I will be ending this story pretty soon I might add one or two more chapters after this but then i'm starting a new story (Hey but if you review I might add to it some more).**

** Chapter 4: Welcome back Blaze  
><strong>Tails woke up early the next morning after having a nice dream about Cream, and headed to take a shower after wich he made himself some brekfast. after hearing a knock at the door he went to awnser it only to find sonic the hedgehog standing there with his usual grin on his face.

"How you doing tails" sonic asked in a casual tone. "Fine but these lessons are really getting to me" Tails said as he started to pour himself a glass of milk."How so" sonic asked as he to grabbed a glass and started waiting for his chance to fill it. "Well for starters I have been having a lot more wet dreams then usual" Tails said passing the milk carton to sonic."Well thats understandable, I mean this is your first time having sex and all, not to mention the fact that you've done it with 2 girls already so it's not really shocking that your so horny". " Thats another thing how much longer is this going to go on sonic, I mean 2 timed in under 24 hours is fine for you but even ounce takes a lot out of me" Tails said taking a sip from his glass. Alright i guess i get were your coming from Tails ( OK bad choice of words) so if you want the day off or something thats fine by me" sonic said as he finished poring his glass and put the carton back in Tails's fridge. " NA it's fine, thanks for the help though" tails said Tails said smiling as milk started dripping from his mouth. "Uh.. Tails you got something right here" sonic said pointing at his cheek symbolizing were Tails was to wipe. "Where" the young fox asked as he attempted to wipe off the milk missing entirely. "Here" said a female voice from behind him as he felt a warm tounge glide across his cheek mopping up the remnant and leaving a layer of feline saliva in it's place.

Shivers moved up and down Tails's spine as he felt Blazes tung slowly circle his cheek. Soon enough a pair of lips reached his and started to lock in a passionate kiss, followed by a surprise groping from behind. Tails broke the kiss and noticed rouge standing behind him gripping his ass and playing with his soft tails. " Hi there cutie" rouge said in here usual seductive voice. By this point the glass in Tails's hand started to pour milk on top off all three of them as he soon entirely dropped hearing a loud crash from the floor below. Blaze and Rouge soon forced Tails down onto the floor, the young kit soon felt blazes warm toungue mop the milk from his fur as it slowly made it's way down his body. Finally reaching a small tuft of fur at his crotch it started to circle around and around causing Tails to moan. Rouge went over to Tails and opened her legs over his mouth, soon feeling his soft lips permeate her soaking pussy. Blaze then started to lick the head of Tails's penis causing him to moan in utter ecstasy by the shear pleasure he was receiving. Tails's moans caused a deep vibrating sensation on Rouge's pussy causing her to elicit deep desirable moans. After hearing Rouge's enjoyment Tails started to thrust his tongue deep into her folds causing Rouge to nearly scream in ecstasy. Blaze then began to deep throat Tails length causing him to close in on his orgasm, but was taken aback by rouges screaming and the flooding of his mouth by her delicious cum. after Taking the taste in Tails began to blow strand after strand of his cum into Blaze's mouth and on her face.

Blaze then bent over and revealed her dripping pussy and her ass covered with her slick cum. Tails place his cock at the entrance to her ass as rouge positioned her pussy below Blaze's mouth. Tails then started by ramming his dick deep into Blaze's ass, feeling her warm inside as blaze then began to lap at rouge's pussy. Deep moans escaped all of there lips as tails continued to ram his dick deeper and deeper into Blaze's ass, and Blaze sucked on rouge's clit, moaning and screaming into her pussy. It didn't take long however before all three of them came. exhausted from there orgasms they all looked over at sonic who was masturbating furiously to the live porno he had just witnessed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all, I am back and I have decided to crate a character development chapter so if your looking for lemons there not in this chapter nor the next . also there will be a new character appearance in this chapter but I wont go into detail just yet.**

_Chapter 5: "CREAM"_

Tails woke up to the scent of rancid milk. As he began to make his way to the door he noticed a certain bright purple cat and blue hedgehog passed out on the floor. After taking a quick shower to get clumps of rancid milk out of his fur, he decided that he would finally make his move on cream. He then went off to creams house. Walking through the mystic ruins he noticed a particular pink hedgehog sitting on a park bench next to a cream colored rabbit. "Hey Amy, Hi Cream" Tails said in a bright voice. "Hi Tails" Amy said as she went over to the young kit. "how have you been doing" "fine" he said as he made his way over to cream. "Hi Cream" he said shyly rubbing the back of his head. "Hi Tails how have you been doing today" she aske in her usual perky voice. "Uh… fine" he said his face turning bright red." Tails are you all right" the young rabbit asked feeling concerned by her friend. "Oh I'm fine" he said inching his body closer to creams. "" umm… Tails" Cream stuttered watching as the 2 tailed creped closer and closer. There faces nearly touching, both Tails and Cream felt there harts pounding. "T-Tails" cream managed to say before Tails took her in to a passionate kiss. The kiss proved to be pure heaven to both Tails and cream, lasting a good 5 seconds before "CREAM!" cried a familiar voice from behind the both of them

**Alright, again I know that this chapter was short (Extremely short), but I plan to expand this chapter into the next so until then "Cliffhanger" .**


End file.
